This invention relates generally to a device for temporarily attaching a wrist instrument to a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle handlebar attachment to hold a wristwatch, which is especially adapted to receive external electrical signals.
An improved Combination Wristwatch and Bicycle Computer is the subject of my co-pending application, Ser. No. 171,056, filed Mar. 21, 1988, assigned to the present assignee. In my co-pending application, a wristwatch is responsive to external signals from sensors on the bicycle. That application discloses a holder for attachment to the bicycle handlebar having a receptacle for holding the watch case and having windows to provide access to the push buttons. This application concerns an improved holder for a wrist instrument, which provides improved means for actuating the push buttons on the wrist instrument.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle handlebar holder for a wrist instrument receiving external electrical signals.
Another object of the invention is to provide improvements in push buttons actuators in a bicycle handlebar holder for a wrist instrument.